Sakura kokoro
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Yuuichi s'ennuie, tout seul dans son hôpital. Mais il va faire la rencontre d'un garçon qui va changer son point de vue... Et qui lui fera découvrir le printemps et les fleurs de cerisiers.


**Et voilà une petite fanfiction sur un couple qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup : Yuuichi x Taiyou! J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira! :) Bonne lecture à tous! ^^**

 **Ah oui, juste un petit avertissement : Cette histoire est très NIAISE. Sinon voilà, c'est tout! ^o^**

* * *

Yuuichi Tsurugi regardait les fleurs de cerisiers s'envoler et tournoyer dans la légère brise du printemps, à la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il aurait tant aimé être sous ces cerisiers, pouvoir regarder ces pétales danser au rythme du vent, et à suivre leur valse. Se promener sous ses arbres fleuris. Mais voilà, ses jambes immobilisées l'empêchait de pouvoir danser au milieu des fins pétales roses. Et il ne pouvait même pas aller dehors dans son fauteuil roulant, son corps étant jugé trop "fragile" pour sortir dans le froid d'un simple vent de printemps. En tout cas, il trouvait que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Son cœur était bien plus froid que la brise qui soufflait dehors. Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête, et il sourit en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

\- Kyousuke!

\- Coucou, grand frère! Désolé, je suis un peu en retard... L'entraînement a duré plus longtemps aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais tu sais, tu n'est pas obligé de venir me voir tous les jours...

\- Je sais, mais je ne vais quand même pas te laisser tout seul!

Yuuichi sourit tristement. C'est comme ça qu'il se sentait : Seul. Constamment. La présence de son petit frère ne faisait que combler un peu le vide auquel il se confrontait chaque jour. Les deux frères parlèrent pendant un bon bout devtemps, Kyousuke parlant des marchs que son équipe venait de gagner, de comment Tenma était devenu le capitaine, de combien celui-ci était énervant à toujours sauter partout et à crier haut et fort combien il adorait ce sport qu'était le football.

\- _Haha!_ tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas?

\- Hein?! Mais, euh, non! N'importe quoi! Répondit Kyousuke en rougissant.

\- Voyons, je ne suis pas si bête! Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de lui.

\- Mmmmh...

-Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire. Je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi.

\- Qu... Quoi?! Non! Je ne...

 _Toc, toc_

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, c'est la fin des visites, vous devez partir.

\- Oh, euh, oui, répondit l'attaquant des Raimon. Je reviendrai te voir demain! Dit-il en agitant la main en souriant, avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Yuuichi soupira. Lui aussi, il aimerait pouvoir aller au lycée, se faire des amis, et avoir une vie normale, comme son frère. Mais non, il devait rester dans cet hôpital à s'ennuyer et à rêver de liberté. Il était couché sur son lit, à regarder le plafond blanc, quand il entendit des bruits dans le couloir. Comme si... des personnes couraient.

 _\- Reviens ici tout de suite! Cria une voix féminine._

 _\- Non, vous ne m'aurez pas!_

Puis il vit un garçon entrer en trombe dans sa chambre, avant de refermer la porte en vitesse. Il était essouflé, puis il remarqua l'adolescent aux cheveux bleu nuit en train de le fixer.

\- Oh, euh, pardon... Je ne voulais pas débarquer comme ça, désolé...

Yuuichi le regardait toujours, l'air étonné.

\- Euh... Ce n'est pas grave...

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux se décolla de la porte et afficha un grand sourire.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer! Je m'appelle...

\- ? TAIYOU! Cria Fuuyuka en ouvrant grand la porte et en surgissant dans la chambre.

\- Ah bah voilà, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle... Répondit le concerné en reculant.

\- Viens ici tout de suite! Je te ferai cette piqûre, que tu le veuilles ou non! Dit la jeune femme en attrapant l'adolescent par le bras.

\- NOOOON! Au secours, on m'agreeeeesssse! _Aïïïïeeeeuh!_ S'écria-t-il quand l'infirmière en lui injecta le liquide contenu dans la seringue.

\- Ça t'apprendra! Alala, pourquoi ne peux-tu donc jamais rester tranquille?

\- Parce ce que j'ai HORREUR des piqûres! Répondit le roux en se frottant le bras, une larme à l'œil.

\- Et bien, tu devras t'y faire!

Toute cette scène arracha un petit rire à Yuuichi. Les deux personnes se retournèrent vers lui.

\- Nous sommes désolés... Dit doucement Fuuyuka. J'éspère que nous ne t'avons pas dérangé.

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Fuuyuka s'avança vers la porte.

\- Et Taiyou, tu retournes dans ta chambre!

\- Oui, oui... Dit celui-ci en soupirant. Pourquoi vous ne me faites jamais confiance?

L'infirmière lui lança un regard noir qui voulait dire un truc du genre _"à ton avis?!"_ , avant de sortir. Une fois partie, Taiyou sauta sur le lit de Yuuichi et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Et toi, tu t'appelles comment? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Tsurugi Yuuichi..

\- Eh bien, ravi de faire ta connaissance, camarade d'hôpital!

\- Moi aussi! Dit Yuuichi en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Il n'y pouvait rien, la vivacité du garçon du Soleil le faisait rire et le rendait de bonne humeur.

\- Les cerisiers sont magnifiques... Dit Taiyou en se levant et en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Oui...

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller les voir de plus près, hein? Peu importe quels ordres nous a donnés l'infirmière Fuuyuka, on n'a qu'à aller se promener dans les jardins de l'hôpital! Le temps est magnifique, en plus! Ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter... On sera mieux dehors qu'enfermé dans cette chambre, non? Alors, tu viens?

\- ... Je ne peux pas.

\- Hein? Comment ça..? C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît presque pas, et moi je te propose déjà de faire une mini fugue dans les jardins...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que... Je ne peux pas marcher.

Taiyou regarda près du lit et aperçu le fauteuil roulant. C'est vrai, il n'y avait même pas fait attention...

\- Désolé... Je ne savais pas...

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude...

\- Mais... il t'es arrivé quoi? Si ça ne te dérange pas d'en parler, bien sûr... Dit le capitaine du collège Universel en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Eh bien... I peu près huit ans, un jour où mon frère et moi jouions au football, mon petit frère a envoyé le ballon dans un arbre, et il a voulu aller le chercher. Je l'ai averti que c'était dangereux, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter... Et... Il a glissé... Je me suis précipité pour le rattraper, et il il est retombé sur mes jambes, et depuis... je ne plus les utiliser. Mais le principal, c'est que j'ai sauvé mon petit frère.

\- Il a dû beaucoup culpabiliser après ça...

\- Oui... Après cet incident, il a arrêté le football, et j'ai dû m'encourager, le forcer presque, à continuer. C'est un joueur extrêmement doué, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il arrête à cause de moi. Mais comme il a peur que je ne me sente seul, il vient me voir tous les jours. Mais... Je me sens seul quand même... Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Wha, quelle histoire... Dit tristement Taiyou en le fixant.

Puis il eu une illumination :

\- Je sais, Yuuichi! Je vais quand même te faire voir les cerisiers : Vas-y, monte sur mon dos! Dit-il gaiement en se mettant à genoux devant le lit.

\- Hein?! Tu es sûr que...

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai super attention!

\- Euh... Bon, d'accord... Dit Yuuichi en rougissant légèrement.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit s'avança avec ses mains et se mit sur le dos du roux , qui ne tarda pas à lui tenir fermement les jambes et à se lever.

\- T'inquiète pas, je te tiens! Dit Taiyou avec un de ses irrésistibles sourires.

Yuuichi s'accrochait à lui fermement lui aussi. Sentir son corps chaud et bouillonnant de bonheur du garçon du Soleil contre le sien lui réchauffait le cœur. Celui-ci sortit de la chambre, et commença à courir dans le couloir en direction de l'ascenceur le plus proche.

\- Dou... Doucement! S'exclama Yuuichi qui était pas mal secoué.

\- Excuse-moi! Dit Taiyou dans son élan.

Ils se précipita dans l'ascenseur, tout juste quand les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

\- Pfffou, on a eu chaud! S'exclama le roux.

Les deux adolescents remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans l'objet rectangulaire : Un docteur d'une cinquantaine d'années les fixaient comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète. Une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussé, le docteur sortit et dit en soupirant :

\- Alala, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...

Les deux garçons sortirent et regardèrent l'homme partir, avant d'éclater de rire. Une fois calmés, Taiyou demanda :

\- Alors, prêt pour la ballade?

\- Oui! dit Yuuichi en souriant.

C'est ainsi que le garçon aux cheveux en forme de tournesol s'élança dans l'allée verte et fleurie, courant au milieu des cerisiers en fleur et riant aux éclats en harmonie avec son camarade. C'était un peu comme si un rêve était devenu réalité ; Yuuichi d'accrochait à Taiyou, comme s'il ne voulait pas le perdre, comme s'il voulait garder avec lui son unique éclat de Soleil. Il rougit à ces pensées. Ressentait-il vraiment ça pour ce garçon?! Ils se connaissaient à peine! Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'attraction de cette étrange personne qui l'avait emmené, qui l'avait libéré de son ennui. Il venait peut-être seulement de le rencontrer, mais il aimait déjà tout chez lui : Que ce soit son physique attractif, sa personnalité rayonnante ou sa vivacité. Mais... On ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on venait juste de rencontrer, si? ( ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose, ça? :3) Tout ça, ça n'existe que dans les contes de fées!

\- Ça va?

\- ...Hein? Euh, oui!

\- Tu ne parles pas depuis tout à l'heure... Tu es fatigué?

\- Tu me dis ça à moi alors que c'est toi qui me portes sur ton dos depuis qu'on est sortis!

\- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu mal au dos là... Ça ne te dérange pas si on se met sur l'herbe?

\- Oh, euh, oui, oui... Ce serait bête que tu aies le dos cassé à cause de moi!

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé si c'était pour toi.

Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire...? ...Aurait-il mal entendu? Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Taiyou s'accroupit sur l'herbe et reposa doucement Yuuichi, et se coucha à côté de lui, sur l'herbe chauffée par le Soleil.

\- Aaaah, l'air de la liberté... C'est si bon!

Yuuichi se coucha lui aussi et regarda le ciel bleu sans nuage.

\- Tu as raison...

Puis il se tourna vers Taiyou, et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelues minutes :

\- Dis-moi, Taiyou... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici, toi..?

Il ne semblait pas avoir de handicap en particulier, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé physiquement non plus. Le sourire du roux s'évanouit peu à peu.

\- Eh bien... J'ai des problèmes de cœur. Enfin, au cœur. J'ai le cœur fragile, il suffit que je fasse trop d'effort pour que... Enfin, tu vois.. Dit-il tristement.

Yuuichi ressentit plein de compassion face à cette révélation. Sans trop réfléchir, il prit la main chaude du garçon et lui dit en lui faisant un sourire affectueux :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de ça. S'il te plaît.

Taiyou afficha un sourire léger, heureux que son son nouveau compagnon s'inquiète pour lui.

\- Tu sais, Yuuichi... Si c'est dans ta chambre que je suis rentré tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas par hasard. Enfin, un peu, parce qu'elle se trouvait dans la direction où je courais, mais j'aurais très bien pu aller dans celle d'en face ou celle d'à côté. Je voulais... Juste faire connaissance avec toi. Je t'observe depuis un petit moment déjà... Enfin, je ne suis pas un psycopathe, hein! C'est juste que... tu m'intriguais... Un jour où je m'étais enfui pour jouer au football dans les jardins, je t'ai vu à ta fenêtre, regarder les cerisiers, paisible. Je me suis dit que si je jouais au foot devant ta fenêtre, tu me remarquerais... Bon, après, j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un, mais ça c'est une autre histoire!

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuits ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il se sentait s'endormir, bercé par la voix et les mots de Taiyou...

\- Ého, Yuuichi...?

\- Mmmh...?

\- Hé, t'endors pas! Tu veux que je te ramène dans ta chambre?

Yuuichi se frotta les yeux. C'est vrai qu'avec le soleil qui l'éblouissait, l'herbe chaude et confortable sur laquelle il était couché et la présence chaleureuse du roux près de lui, il était presque sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Euh, oui... Dit-il en regardant son interlocuteur.

Taiyou se mit à genoux et aida le bleuté à se remettre sur son dos, avant de retraverser l'allée d'arbres fruitiers naissants et de revenir doucement vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, puis de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

\- Yuuichi, tu dors...? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient dans l'objet métallique. (ne rigolez pas, j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme métaphore -_- ).

Pas de réponse. En effet, il s'était bel et bien endormi. Taiyou sourit, avant de le racompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le déposa doucement sur son lit, sans le réveiller, puis le couvrit de la couverture blanche qu'avaient tous les lits de l'hôpital. Il était si beau... On aurait dit un ange, endormi et paisible comme il était. Taiyou s'approcha, en souriant toujours, et lui dit doucement :

\- À plus tard, mon camarade d'hôpital...!

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit :

\- Non, Taiyou... ne pars pas... reste avec moi...

Il se retourna, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se rapprocha de Yuuichi, et s'agenouilla près de son lit. Il lui prit la main, mais il ne pu pas la retirer après, car apparemment l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Taiyou, accroupi devant le visage de Yuuichi, observa les traits de son visage, ses traits parfaits. Ses beaux yeux qui étaient à présent fermés, son nez fin, ses lèvres fines elles aussi, qui avaient l'ai délicieuses... Et qu'il avait très envie de savourer... Non, il ne devait pas penser ça. Il ne devait pas faire ce geste! Yuuichi lui en voudrait vraiment. Il caressa sa douce joue de sa main, et le garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit en sourit dans son sommeil. Taiyou resta là une vingtaine de minutes à le regarder, avant de tristement repartir vers sa propre chambre.

* * *

\- Yuuichi...?

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux doucement, sortant de son long sommeil.

\- Eh bien, tu as dormi longtemps dis donc! Tu devais être fatigué... Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, je venais t'apporter ton repas.

\- Euh... Merci, Fuuyuka... répondit le garçon en prenant le plateau de nourriture qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Bon appétit! Lui dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Facile à dire... Yuuichi regarda son plateau : De la purée sans goût, un viande qui ressemblait à du carton et un yaourt nature. Super, l nourriture des hôpitaux... Enfin bon, il commençait à s'y habituer. Il commença à manger, puis il repensa à Taiyou. Qu'était-il en train de faire en ce moment? Était-il en train de manger lui aussi...? Il avait tellement envie de le voir... de l'avoir rès de lui en ce moment... Il aurait tellement voulu se lever, et pouvoir marcher jusqu'à sa chambre... Mais voilà, c'était impossible. Il avait besoin de voir ce garçon, d'entendre sa belle voix, de l'entendre rire, de voir ce sourire rassurant sur son visage parfait et éblouissant. Ce serait tellement bien... plutôt que de rester seul ici. Yuuichi reposa son plateau sur la table de nuit ; Il n'avait pas faim. Il se coucha, la tête sur son oreiller, et regarda le plafond blanc qu'il avait fixé de nombreuses fois. Taiyou... Ce garçon l'attirait tellement. D'ailleurs, que c'était-il passé exactement? Il s'était endormi sur le dos de Taiyou... _"j'éspère qu'il ne m'en veut pas, quand même..."_ Pensa-t-il. Du bruit dans les couloirs le fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore?

\- _Vite, vite! Nous avons besoin de renfort, salle 214!_

\- _Quel est le patient?!_ Demanda une voix pressée.

- _Patient n°1345, Amemiya Taiyou! Dépêchez-vous!_

Taiyou?! Il avait bien entendu. Il en était sûr. Il devait aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il devait aller le voir lui. Yuuichi paniqua intérieurement quand il se souvint de la maladie de la personne envers qui il avait eu un coup de foudre. Il devait aller le voir. Mais comment? Son fauteuil roulant se trouvait à deux mètres de son lit, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Juste un pas suffirait. Il devait le faire, ce pas, et le plus rapidement possible. Il s'approcha du bord du lit, puis il soupira. Il posa une jambe par terre..., puis une autre... Il essaya vainement de se redresser, et lâcha les appuis qu'il avait sur le lit, avant de s'affaler par terre dans un cri de douleur.

\- _AAAAARG... aaaaawww..._

Il essaya de retenir la petite larme qui allait lui couler sur le visage, puis il rampa avec difficulté jusqu'au fauteuil roulant. Si Kyousuke le voyait, il aurait pitié de lui. Mais cette fois, il était tout seul. Son petit frère ne viendrait pas l'aider. Avec beaucoup de mal, il parvint à se hisser et à s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Une fois tout cela fait et un très fort mal de jambes, il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre qui se teouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. Peu importe la douleur, il devait s'y rendre. Que ce soit par son instinct ou par les médecins et les infirmières qui couraient dans tous les sens et qui criaient, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Les roues de son fauteuil tournaient, tournaient, aussi cite qu'il pouvait les faire tourner. Il arriva rapidement dans la chambre du roux, malgré toutes les personnes qui lui avaient le passage. Il parvint difficilement à apercevoir son âme sœur, avec tout le personnel médical qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il y avait un bruit incessant de toutes les personnes qui parlaient, mais il réussit néanmoins à percevoir quelques mots et quelques phrases...

- _Dépêchez-vous! Nous allons le perdre!_

 _\- Branchez immédiatemment le défibrilateur!_

Yuuichi arrivait à peine à voir Taiyou, il voyait seulement son visage qui respirait avec de plus en plus de mal.

\- TAIYOU! Cria Yuuichi en poussant ceux qui étaient devant lui.

Il s'avança vers le garçon crispé et grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ouch! S'écria un médecin qui venait de se faire écraser le pied par une des roues du fauteuil roulant.

Yuuichi ne prit pas compte de cela. Il s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux orangés et lui prit le visage.

\- Taiyou! Taiyou, reste avec moi...!

\- Argh... Yu... Yuuichi... Parvint à articuler celui-ci en grimaçant.

\- Oui, c'est moi! Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie... mon... Soleil...

Taiyou afficha un pâle sourire, et regarda Yuuichi qui était en pleurs.

\- Son cœur s'est arrêté, appliquez le défibrilateur! À trois!

\- 1..., 2..., 3...!

\- Taiyooou... Pleurnicha le bleuté.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas, encore une fois!

\- 1..., 2..., 3...!

 _Biiiiip... Biiip... Biip... Bip..._

\- _Argh_. _..!_

\- Taiyou...! Tu es vivant...! S'exclama Yuuichi.

\- C'est que... je ne suis pas... aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air...! Parvint-il à articuler.

\- Jeune homme, tu as une chance extraordinaire! Lui dit un docteur en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- J'ai eu... si peur... Pleura Yuuichi, des larmes de tristesse et de joie mélangées qui coulaient.

\- C'est fini..., je suis de retour du monde des morts...! Dit Taiyou en riant légèrement.

Mais comme Yuuichi ne rigolait pas, lui, et le fixait en larmes, il ajouta :

\- Hé, je rigole, hein! Je sais, cette phrase était un peu morbide, mais bon... il faudra t'y habituer si... si tu veux rester avec moi.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, dit Yuuichi en le prenant dans ses bras et en mettant la tête sur ses jambes allongées.

Taiyou fut surpris de ce geste, mais finalement il sourit et enlaça le garçon à son tour. Après tout, il avait bien le droit d'en profiter, non...?

* * *

\- Échec et mat! S'exclama Yuuichi.

\- Pffff... C'est pas juste, tu gagnes tout le temps! Et puis je ne comprends rien à ce jeu...

\- Tu veux que je te réexplique? _Une sixième fois..._

\- Non, ça va... Je crois bien que je n'y arriverai jamais, de toutes façons!

\- Bon, on arrête de jouer du coup?

\- Oui, et puis si on ne refait ne serait-ce qu'une partie, je sens que ma tête exploserai tellement j'ai réfléchi!

\- Ah, parce que tu trouves que tu as beaucoup réfléchi...? Dit Yuuichi en rigolant.

\- Eh, c'est pas drôle, ça!

Yuuichi sourit, avant de regarder l'horloge et de s'écrier :

\- Wah, il est déjà cette heure-ci?! Mon petit frère ne va pas tarder à arriver!

\- Attends, j'ai une idée! S'exclama Taiyou.

À ces mots, il se leva du lit et alla se cacher derrière la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Chut, tu vas voir!

 _toc, toc_

\- Coucou, grand frère!

\- Coucou... _hahaha!_

\- Bah, pourquoi tu rigo...-

\- BOUAAH!

\- OUAAAH! ? Ça va pas?! Tu m'as fait peur! Et puis t'es qui d'abord?!

\- Je m'appelle Amemiya Taiyou! Dit-il en souriant tandis que Yuuichi était presque mort de rire derrière eux.

Alors que Kyousuke affichait une mine exaspérée, un garçon aux cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux gris entra dans la pièce, ne remarquant pas Taiyou qui s'était recaché derrière la porte.

\- Ah, tu es là, Tsurugi! Je t'avais perdu! Je cherchais juste un garçon que je connais et qui est dans cette hôpital. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé...

\- Tenma! S'exclama le roux en sortant de sa cachette et en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Taiyou! Comment tu vas?

Voyant que les deux frères Tsurugi les fixaient d'un regard noir, relatant sans aucun doute de la jalousie, Taiyou relâcha son étreinte.

\- Eh Bien, j'ai été ressucité hier, mais sinon ça va...!

\- Quoi?! S'écria Tenma avec un air plus qu'inquiet. Mais ça va mieux, là?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qui m'enbête surtout, c'est que je ne peux plus sortir sans un membre du personnel médical, que les médecins veillent sur moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et que mon cœur est toujours fragile. Mais t'inquiète, Yuuichi me tient compagnie...! Rajouta-t-il en ce tournant vers le concerné avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais, attendez... Vous vous connaissez?! S'exclamèrent les deux frère en cœur.

\- Bah, oui. Tu sais hier, après que je t'ai dit... Enfin, je t'ai dit que j'avais foncé dans quelqu'un. Ben, c'était Tenma !

\- Le monde est petit... Dit calmement Yuuichi (contrairement à Taiyou qui lui débordait d'énergie). Mais, heureux de voir que tu aies amené ton petit-ami! Dit-il en s'adressant à son frère.

\- Hein ?! Que... Quoi ?! Paniqua Kyousuke.

D'ailleurs Tenma était aussi rouge que son coéquipier à l'entente de cette phrase. Et ce fut au tour de Yuuichi d'avoir la même couleur qu'une tomate, car Taiyou s'approcha de lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Câliiiiin! Tu sais quoi Yuuichi ? Je t'adore.

Il regarda le roux et lui sourit à son tour, puis il le serra contre lui.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi. Même plus : ...Je t'aime.

Il eu à peine le temps d'imaginer ce qu'allait dire son compagnon, car celui-ci posa directement ses lèvres douces sur les siennes et les colla comme s'il ne voulait pas se détacher. Finalement, il cassa le baiser, et lui prit doucement le visage, avant de murmurer en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime... Je serai toujours ton soleil.

Ainsi, nos deux amants ne furent plus jamais seuls... Et tout ça grâce aux fleurs de cerisier.

 _ **~FIN~!**_

 **Une petite review...? Allez, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...! :3 Bisous bisous! ^^**


End file.
